


They Can't Hold Us

by ammaAckerman



Series: In a Constant Pondering State [1]
Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Corvo is having thoughts about the Outsider, Corvo/Outsider - Freeform, Daud is just mentioned, Jealous Corvo, Jealous Outsider, Lotsa thinking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 16:03:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8630467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ammaAckerman/pseuds/ammaAckerman
Summary: “Yes, greetings Corvo. Those thoughts, banish them. I don’t like hearing my things question me. Let alone you of all people. After how great of lengths I went to help you get your precious little princess back."





	

  I was a simple thing, the mark. Well- now it was, after how long Corvo had had it, the thing seemed simple. The Outsider sure seemed to think so.

When he first got it, when he still could feel the cold burn of the mark being put on the back of his hand, it was all he could think about. That black eyed being, (whale God?) who spoke in slow movements, like sultry sea water. The devouring dark that he could feel itching towards his warm flesh, a curious thing, like it had a mind of its own.

The Outsider always had something to say, to him at least. Staring at Corvo with those endless eyes that seemed to know him. Know who he was, and why he was-

It was silly really; he was a God after all, of course he knew everything about him. It made sense, didn’t it?

The answer was _‘not really.’_ if he asked the Overseers they’d probably ‘sic a dog on him. Not that they could actually hurt Corvo, but they’d try. Stupid things, dogs. They do whatever they are told…

Corvo had learned the hard way that that was a naive way to live. The Outsider had _saved_ him. He groomed him into the perfect killer with sweet words and grants of power beyond anything Corvo had seen, until Daud.

Was Daud also special? Was he as entertaining to Outsider as Corvo had been? He shouldn’t have let him live…

The man just looked so pathetic on the ground of that rooftop that he thought- well, Corvo didn’t know what he thought, he’d just walked away, his sword still clean.

Regrettably.

After Corvo had saved Emily his powers didn’t fade. He could still see through walls, teleport, and possess animals, and people. Sometimes those powers felt more demonic than something gifted by a God, which would explain the eyes…

“You think of trivial matters, Corvo.”

‘Of fucking course,’ he thought, ‘The outsider would show up.’

“Yes, greetings Corvo. Those thoughts, banish them. I don’t like hearing my things question me. Let alone you of all people. After how great of lengths I went to help you get your precious little princess back.”

Was that venom he heard in The Outsider’s voice? Was he angry? Corvo shuddered, but not in fear like he should have.

“S-sorry I just- they were just thoughts. They meant nothing.”

Corvo laughed nervously, he felt hot as The outsider burned through his soul with the deep abyss where his eyes should be. The Outsider scoffed,

“of course they were just thoughts, Corvo. Everything starts as a thought, murders, thefts, rebellions- they have to start somewhere.”

He was right, of course he was.

“I would never betray you.” Corvo said firmly. It was a decision, a promise.

“Yes, see that you don’t.” The Outsider’s voice didn’t lighten, and Corvo didn’t look up fast enough to see him disappear into the void.

**Author's Note:**

> Whoooo~ writing The Outsider is hard You gotta be slick and mysterious at the same time. Comment plz I like reading comments.


End file.
